


How I dreamt that Cas was freed (Because I can't write and titles are the worst)

by PurpleDarts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Beginnings of Castiel/Dean Winchester, Canon Universe, Castiel Ejecting Lucifer, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Demons, Fluff, Inspired by Dreams, Light Angst, Lucifer Possessing Castiel, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, No Smut, Season 11, Spoilers, Supernatural Hunters, Supportive Sam Winchester, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleDarts/pseuds/PurpleDarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Sam, Dean and Crowley find Lucifer, and try to free Cas, but this starts after everything already went to shit and they're all trapped. Let's see how they free themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I dreamt that Cas was freed (Because I can't write and titles are the worst)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to remind everyone that I'm not a writer, this is the first thing I've ever written (Lie, everyone always tried to be authors as kids, and you know it.) and I tried.. my best? Well, I tried, because the thingy wouldn't leave my head for days. I was only gonna write how Cas actually got free, but then the thing took on a life of itself and I barely even remember writing it.  
> Well, good luck! Please direct any comments or thoughts about how I'm totally not gonna improve this because I'm lazy in the comment section :) (Though I don't think anyone will actually read this, so I guess I'm talking to myself.) NICE NICE!

Dean felt like all hope was lost when he stood there, pinned to the wall by Lucifer, who was still wearing Cas' meatsuit. Sam and Crowley were out, unconscious in another room. Lucifer had been smart enough to set up traps, but none of them had gotten Dean.

“Now, you see, I needed to get to you myself, so I could hurt you, not with some trap or some fancy weapon, but with Castiel watching his oh-so-precious human, being torn to pieces by what is technically his own hands. Now that should break him.” Lucifer looked so pleased with himself, Dean wanted nothing more than to punch the smug right look off his face.

Dean didn’t know how to get out of this mess, save for one, stupid idea. It was reckless, and could be dangerous. It could go either of two ways.

One; Lucifer would be so angry that he’d grab Dean by the shoulders and smash him so hard into the wall that he’d get a concussion and probably pass out, and Cas would most likely be lost with all of them out of the game.

Or two; Lucifer would be so shocked that he’d loose control over his vessel, and maybe Castiel could take over for a while so Dean could get him to eject Lucifer right now.

“I’ve been thinking about how I was going to do this.. should I rip your limbs off, one by one and let you writhe in pain? Should I cut small cuts in your main arteries and let you bleed to death, slow and painful, screaming for the people who can’t hear you? Should I rip out your fingernails or perhaps shove this blade up your–” Lucifer didn’t get to say anymore because Dean had made his choice.

Dean grabbed onto Cas’ trench coat while Lucifer went on about how he could torture Dean, because no matter who was in control, be the leviathan or Lucifer, it would always be Cas’ trench coat to Dean, and pulled him in so he could kiss him. It lasted all of two seconds before Lucifer pushed away, looking angrier than a pack of hellhounds. But he still had that constant, underlying smirk. Like he knew something Dean didn't.

He was just about to punch Dean in the face when Dean heard the high-pitched noise on an Angel speaking. He saw how Lucifer's face transformed, and now he could see Cas’ worried expression, and Cas saying what he always said.

“Dean.” Cas looked half relieved to see he was still okay, but he seemed terrified.

“Dean I’m so sorry, I thought I was doing the right thing.” Dean was so shocked to finally see Cas that he forgot to answer right away. By the time he had any words ready to be spoken, Cas interrupted him.

“Dean, you need to get out, now, before he takes back control! He’s going to kill you, please go!” Dean didn’t know how to respond to that, there was no way in hell that he would leave Cas alone with this mess.

“No, Cas, eject him! Eject him NOW!” Cas looked exasperated.

“You don’t understand Dean, we-” Dean cut him off again.

“Oh I understand plenty, get rid of him NOW!”

“No!” Cas said in an highly authoritative voice. “He might not be enough to take on Amara by himself, but he could help, we need him!” Now it was Dean’s turn to be exasperated.

“No Cas, we need YOU! I need you! Don’t do this you son of a bitch!”

“Dean, I’m not.. I can’t help.. I’m useless.” Cas sounded so broken, like he didn’t believe he was good for anything.

“You’re not useless to us, we need you Cas so eject him now!” Cas looked like he was about to cry, if angels even did cry.

“You think you need me, but I can’t do anything, and I’m not important.” Cas looked into Deans eyes, pleading for him to understand.

Dean pushed himself off the wall and into Cas’ personal space, and Cas almost looked a little afraid.  
“Dammit Cas! We don’t need you just to fight, we need you because you’re family! And we can’t do this without you! I can’t loose you, not again! I.. I love you, you son of a bitch so kick him out or I swear to God-” Dean didn’t get to finish the sentence. Cas looked like he had hope again, like he had a reason to fight this.

“Close your eyes!” Castiel said, taking a step back from Dean.

Dean looked at Castiel, it was like he could see the fight going on behind his eyes, like he could see how Cas was struggling to keep control and kick Lucifer out. Castiel must have understood that Dean was not gonna close his eyes, he was too mesmerized by what was going on in front of him that he couldn’t look away, so Cas put his hand in front of Deans eyes, shielding him from the white light that was about to appear. Dean heard a voice screaming 'No!', and then the ringing, high pitched sound of an Angel. Even if Cas’ hand was in front of his eyes, he screwed his eyes shut tight, it was as if the light was forcing its way through every crack and tiny opening. The high pitch got so loud that Dean had to cover his ears, afraid he'd loose his hearing.

Then it was completely silent. Castiel’s hand moved away from his face, but Dean was almost too scared to open his eyes, afraid that something had happened and Cas had somehow lost.

“Dean..” He heard Cas say, and his voice was so fragile that Dean opened his eyes as soon as the sound hit his ears, and he saw Cas standing there, looking exhausted and like he was about to pass out any second. Cas stumbled forwards and Den caught him before he had a chance to hit the floor.

“Hey, hey! It’s okay, you’re okay.” Dean said, though he wasn’t sure which one of them he was trying to reassure.

“I’m sorry, Dean, I thought I was doing the right thing. But now Lucifer is roaming, looking for a new vessel and Amara is-”

“It’s fine, Cas, don’t worry about it right now.” Dean interrupted him. “We’re gonna get you back to the bunker, and you’re gonna heal up, and then we can worry about everything else.” He lowered himself and Cas to the floor, so Cas was half sitting in his lap, half leaning his whole body weight onto Dean’s chest. Dean kept his arms around him so he wouldn’t fall to either side of him.

The door burst open and in ran Sam, with Crowley close behind.  
“What happened? We were stuck in some kind of trap, unable to move and stuck to the wall, and the next thing we know we fall down and the door is unlocking and- wait, is- is that Cas?” Sam looks down at the angel half unconscious in Dean’s lap. Dean just nods in response, glad his brother is okay.

“So Lucifer is.. did Cas kick him out?” Sam said, trying to keep the hope out of his voice. Dean looked up at him and met his eyes.

“Yeah, Yeah he did. But he’s a little out of it, and I think Lucifer must’ve done some damage when he was possessing Cas, because he’s not okay, Sammy.” Dean looked down at Cas, his breathing was slowing down so he must be asleep, or passed out.

“I guess Lucifer leaving meant the traps were powerless.” Sam added, looking worriedly down at Cas, knowing what it felt like to have Lucifer messing around in your skull.

“Well, I’d rather not be here for much longer, in case the bastard decides to come back. I’m assuming hot wings over there can’t fly, and I suppose it’s in my best intentions to keep you two on my good side. Need a lift, anyone?” Crowley spoke up, after lurking quietly by the door.

Sam and Dean exchanged a few looks in a silent conversation, before they decided that they needed to get away from here somehow.

—

Crowley got them to the Impala, and God was Dean glad to see his baby right now. They drove to the bunker, and when they got there Dean carried Cas inside and put him in his bed. He needed to rest, and hopefully he’d wake up soon, and then he’d be okay.

Dean was a little scared to hope too much, their luck wasn’t exactly anything to brag about.

—

Sam was in the kitchen making some sandwiches when Dean came back out from putting Cas to bed.

“Hey, you hungry?” Sam asked. Dean just grunted in response and sat heavily down at the table, resting his head in his hands. Sam brought him a plate and sat down across from him. He seemed to notice how worried Dean still was, because he instantly tried to reassure him.

“He’ll be okay, Dean. He’s a little beaten up right now, I mean who knows what he went through inside his own head, or what Lucifer did to him in there. We don't know if he did the same things he did to me, or anything else, but this is Cas, he’ll pull through,”

Dean didn’t know how to respond, so he just looked at Sam, gave him a half smile and a nod, before grabbing the sandwich and taking a bite out of it.

—

Two days later, Sam and Dean had been doing research for hours already and were getting tired of not finding anything. Sam had just gone to get some food when Cas walked in before stopping in the doorway. He’d been pretty out of it the few times he'd been awake the last couple days, but he was okay, and that’s what matters.

Dean just looked at him for a minute, the tiredness still evident in Cas' blue eyes. He could see how rumpled his t-shirt was, after sleeping in it for two days straight, and he was glad they’d gotten him to change into one of Dean’s sweatpants and t-shirts, knowing how uncomfortable it was to wake up after having fallen asleep in a suit. Even if Cas wouldn’t have noticed it the same way, he’s still sure Cas appreciated sleeping in a bit more comfortable clothes.

“Heya, Cas.” Dean said, after finally looking back up to meet Cas’ eyes. Cas just smiled before walking over to Dean and sitting down in the chair next to him. He took one of Dean’s hands and pretended to study it, before asking him a question.

“Did you mean it?” Cas said, still only looking at his hand, and Dean knew exactly what he was talking about, but he wanted to be sure, he wanted Cas to meet his eyes when he said it.

“When you said that you loved me. Did you mean it?” This time Cas looked up, and Dean looked right back at him.

“I did. I still do.” Dean said, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

Castiel looked back down at Deans hand, smiling. Cas squeezed his hand, before looking up at Dean again. He cupped Deans cheek with his other hand before leaning in.

Dean took a quick breath before Castiel's lips met his, then he kissed back like his life depended on it, because in a way, he felt like it did.

—

When Sam came back with a couple sandwiches ten minutes later and saw Cas almost straddling Deans lap, and Dean kissing Cas like his life depended on it, he decided he could eat in his room, and maybe read something other than research. Right now, it seemed like things would work out, and if not, at least they had today to pretend that everything was okay.


End file.
